


The Belle Of the ball (in spanish)

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts).



Luicfer estaba encantado de organizar esta fiesta. Estaba tan emocionado de ver a su pequeña manzana de nuevo y preguntar cómo estaba el hotel. Incluso si realmente no apoyaba su pequeño proyecto, todavía le gustaba registrarse. Observó cómo sus doncellas y mayordomos colocaban la decoración, feliz de ver que todos se juntaban.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando esto le hizo pensar en su ex reina, Lilith. Ella lo había dejado en el polvo después de eones de estar a su lado. Lo que lo hizo sentir ... traicionado ... Triste y olvidado. Quería una nueva reina. alguien que pudiera hacerlo sentir amado. Alguien que pudiera abrirse camino hasta su corazón frío y negro. Quiero decir, seguro que tenía a Charlie, pero eso era todo ahora. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Lilith a sus fríos ojos muertos y todo el infierno lo ve como un maldito payaso. Solo quería ser amado. Es todo lo que siempre había querido.

Sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una hermosa voz salir de la radio en la esquina.

♬ Hey hobo man, Hey Dapper Dan, ambos tienen su estilo Pero hermano, nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa ~

Oh, Lucifer amaba esa voz. Lo hizo pasar de casi sollozar a sonreír ampliamente y tambalearse.

♬ Tu ropa puede ser Beau Brummelly Se destacan una milla Pero hermano, nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa ~

A quién le importa lo que lleven puesto en Main Street o Saville Row Es lo que te pones de oreja a oreja y no de la cabeza a los pies ~

Eso ma-ah-ah-tters.

El pobre Lucifer estaba cuestionando su sexualidad y estaba tan rojo como los tomates que cultiva en su jardín.

♬ Entonces, senador, entonces, conserje ~

Adiós por un tiempo, recuerda que nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa ~

Oh, nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa. Nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa ~

(enlace a la canción aquí> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXByD-zF3qY)

Lucifer sintió como si hubiera escuchado la voz antes, simplemente olvidó quién era la voz.

Y oh hombre, que voz.

(¡Gracias por leer la primera parte de mi fanfic! ¡Este es mi primero, así que si te gustó, asegúrate de aplastar ese voto a favor! ¡(COMO UN JEFE)! Te veré en el próximo capítulo. ¡Adiós!

¡Además, felices fiestas!)


	2. La canción de amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luicfer está organizando un baile para que su hija Charlotte se relaje después de que ella abrió su hotel. Cierto alguien quiere ir al baile, pero necesita la ayuda de Angel para ir sin ser reconocido. (Todos los personajes pertenecen a Vivziepop)

Alastor estaba en conflicto.

Realmente quería ir al "baile" y conocer a luicfer él mismo, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo. No sabía cómo resolver este dilema y estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, sus ojos rojos mirando hacia la pared tratando de parecer intimidante, pero realmente estaba confundido.

"Hey Smiles, ¿estás bien?" La araña peluda blanca preguntó

"¡Por supuesto mi tío efímero!"

"¡MIERDA!" alguien llamó desde el bar.

" ¿Disculpe?"

“¡Dije que eso es una mierda Alastor!” Un gato gruñón salió del bar con un trago barato en la mano, mirando a Al como si tuviera una rana en la cara.

"¿A qué te refieres Husker?"

"Obviamente no estás bien. Has estado mirando fijamente el techo durante diez minutos, estás JODIENDO SONORIENDO AHORA. Te conozco desde hace décadas y NUNCA te he visto sonrojarse".

Al quería hacer un comentario ingenioso, pero no podía decir nada. Ni siquiera podía darle un golpe en la cabeza o despedazarlo como deseaba desesperadamente. Se quedó allí sentado nervioso y quería ir a su habitación y esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Se levantó y corrió hacia el jardín del hotel para tomar aire fresco.

Alastor sabía que estaba enamorado, pero no quería admitirlo. Bueno, para ver, él y Lou se habían conocido antes, pero eso fue hace una eternidad, hasta el punto de que prácticamente no se habían conocido antes. (Además, Lou tiene muy mala memoria cuando se trata de pecadores).

Vio su sombra, Ace con sus amigos y comenzó a cantar sobre sus problemas sabiendo que sus sombras le responderían. Pensó que al menos podría ser entretenido (para la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl6Yyl7iZhs)

~ Si hay un premio por un juicio podrido, supongo que ya he ganado que Ningún hombre merece la agravación. Eso es historia antigua. ¡Estuve allí, hice eso!

¿Quién crees que estás bromeando? Él es la tierra y el cielo para ti Intenta mantenerlo oculto Cariño, podemos ver a través de ti Chica, no puedes ocultarlo Sabemos cómo te sientes y en quién estás pensando de ~

No hay posibilidad, de ninguna manera no lo diré, no, no Te desmayas, suspiras, ¿por qué negarlo, uh-oh! Es demasiado cliché, no diré que estoy enamorado ~

Pensé que mi corazón había aprendido la lección Se siente tan bien cuando empiezas Mi cabeza está gritando, contrólate, niña A menos que estés muriendo por llorar con todo tu corazón Oh woahh

Sigues negando Quién eres y cómo te sientes Bebé, no vamos a comprar Cariño, te vimos golpear el techo Enfréntalo como un adulto Cuando vas a reconocer que lo tienes, lo tienes, lo tienes mal ~

No hay posibilidad, de ninguna manera no lo diré, no, no

Ríndete, ríndete Revisa la sonrisa que estás enamorado ~ Esta escena no se reproducirá No diré que estoy enamorado ~

Estás haciendo volteretas lee nuestros labiosEstás enamorado ~

Estás fuera de lugar. No lo diré. Sal de mi caso. No lo diré.

Chica, no estés orgullosa Está bien estás enamorado ~

Oh, al menos en voz alta, no diré que estoy enamorado. ~

Ángel y Cáscara observaron todo el asunto, viendo a Al balancearse y recoger flores y ponérselas en el pelo como una colegiala enamorada mientras sus "Amigos del otro lado" también estaban a su alrededor cantando. Sin mencionar que había cambiado su voz de radio por la humana, que era suave y dulce, como una princesa de Disney. Ellos se sorprendieron.

Solo querían saber una cosa

¿Quién fue?


End file.
